1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof edging and waterproofing systems, and more specifically to a roof edging system capable of being adapted for use with facings of various sizes to provide the desired appearance for roof edges of buildings.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of buildings have flat roofs with exposed roof edges that must be sealed in order to prevent water from leaking into the interior of the building. The roofs on buildings of this type include fully adhered or mechanically attached single ply roofs and built-up or modified roof systems, among others.
In order to effectively seal the roofs of these buildings, many different roof edging systems, such as fascias and copings, have been developed which cooperate with a roofing membrane placed over the roof to prevent water from entering a building between the membrane and the remainder of the building.
Most of the prior art edging systems comprise a base plate fastened over a peripheral edge of the roofing membrane in order to secure and seal the roofing membrane between the base plate and the building. In order to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance to the exterior of the building, the base plates are also configured to have a cover plate secured to the side of the base plate opposite the building. The cover plate essentially conceals the base plate and the edge of the roof to provide the desired appearance to the building. An example of a roof edging system of this type is illustrated in Kittilstad U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,023, which is herein incorporated by reference.
However, with roof edging or fascia systems of this type, the size and shape of the cover plate that is attached to the base plate is determined solely by the size of the base plate, i.e., a small base plate can only be used with a small cover plate. Therefore, if a particular edging system is used for a building, the size of the cover plate utilized with the system has to conform in size to the size of the base plate and cannot be varied in size, often resulting in a situation where the edging system provides an appearance to the roof of the building which does not conform to the remainder of the building. Also, based on the configuration of the cover plates and the particular way in which the cover plates are secured to the base plates, the cover plates have to be formed to be relatively thin such that the cover plates can be flexed more easily when engaging the cover plates with the base plates. The thinness of the material forming the cover plates often times results in damage being done to the cover plates both during the installation of the cover plates and during the exposure of the cover plates to the elements.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a roof edging system that is capable of being varied in size to adapt to and engage cover plates of a desired size and shape, and which enables thicker cover plates to be utilized with the edging system.